Unncessary Romantics
by lye tea
Summary: Nana would be there even when the glossy gifts and lights dimmed into oblivion. /Nana x Hachi/


**Unnecessary Romantics**

Her little Hachi was a romantic to the bone.

Hachi fed herself (not on pure, clear milk or polluted cigarettes like she did) but on the dreams of love and mistakes. And so, Hachi fell for men _hard_. Wrapped herself (warped in the head) into loving them and believing that they loved her back.

_Just as passionately_.

Hachi was a firm believer in reciprocated feelings.

And sometimes, Nana went along with her, as not to spoil her fun. And other times, Nana really did feel bad (because Hachi really was a nice girl) and it hurt _her_ deep, bitter, brutally inside. Knowing there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"You need to get yourself a boyfriend, Hachi."

(That she always said and never understood why. The words felt like mercurial droplets on her lips, blending with the dark lipstick she rubbed in every morning, and finally surfacing like scythes ready to cut her down.)

"Really? I thought you'd be mad at me, Nana."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I thought you'd think me stupid. And maybe I am, maybe I don't know much. I don't know why I'm like this myself, always falling in love."

"Maybe that's just what you do, like a talent or something. Some people dance, draw, and you…fall in love."

Hachi laughed. "That's really funny!"

"I'm being serious here!"

But she laughed too, knowing Hachi would never take her comments (those ones at least) to heart. And that was good, some strange self-defense strategy she's taught herself.

_Dear Hachi,__  
Will be out practicing late tonight  
Don't wait  
And don't bring any idiots back  
NANA_

When Trapnest returned from their "Trigger" tour (what a funny name, she thought) Nana half expected Ren to waltz in, stare at her drunkenly, and declare that he's found someone else. She knew she was being stupid, too imaginative (paranoid) but the thoughts continued eating at her like a plague.

And even when she caught up with him (and it was _obvious_ there was no girl hanging on) the roaming, roaring mental accusations still refused to subside.

"I think that girl's rubbing off on me more than I thought."

Ren grinned and pulled her into an embrace (thoroughly flummoxed at what she said but smart enough not to show it).

"Hachi? She's nice."

"Too nice."

"I like nice girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm with you."

"I'm not nice."

Which they both knew to be true.

-

Nana didn't sleep often and when she did, her internal clock was so screwed up she would lie awake until three—four—in the morning just thinking. Waited for the Tokyo streets to grow quiet and monotonous (for the city to die into a falsely eternal, soothing slumber) and after a few drags of a cigarette, she would finally crash.

But still her mind was a labyrinth without end, that had no shore in sight (to take) and so, she floated on like a carcass—arms spread—and doomed to battle against thrashing waves. Her mind was a prison with no warden.

Sometimes, she dreamed of Ren and their life together (a long time ago, she emphasized—even when unconscious). Occasionally, she dared to create a new life after BLAST, after Trapnest, after all the ills and evils their music forged.

But rarely she would dream of Hachi. Because Hachi was a romantic, and romantics were the first to dive into uncharted waters.

(Nana could only look on, miles behind.)

-

The thumping wouldn't stop.

Angrily, she waved an arm around the darkened room, grabbing at the alarm and tossing it into silence. Mind resolute and tongue razor-sharp, Nana approached the hallway (the door) meaning to slam it open and kill the intruder.

Except _this time_ Hachi beat her to it.

And the image of Takumi and Hachi kissing in each others' arms sent her into a shocked disgust she couldn't recognize.

-

_"I think she's having an affair,"_ she wanted to say.

But instead, Nana dialed Yasu's number (rote and speedy from ancient, experienced aptitude) and barked into it: Emergency, meet me now.

Nana leaned back into the rough, vinyl booth counting down the seconds till Yasu would arrive. Yasu who never let her down.

(She smiled and fished around for the lighter.)

-

Because Hachi was an incorrigible romantic, she wanted to protect the other girl. But Hachi was a grown woman too and knew what she was doing.

And so, Nana could only laugh along with her whenever Takumi was mentioned (never letting on her disappointment). And when Takumi left (as they all did, it seemed) she would be there to pick up the pieces and sew back into place organs and veins.

All the while telling Hachi the world was still okay.


End file.
